"Code Lyoko: Generation" Book 1, The Rise of ANAX, Chapter 11
Chapter 11 I worked feverishly on my program. There were several problems to overcome. First and foremost was the digital signature of the Info Orbs. The way it was oriented normally made it impossible to use my program while the Orb was just flying around. I was pretty sure I could get it to work when the digital signature was modified by a Lyoko Warrior holding it in their hands. The reason behind this is that the energy of an Info Orb is too erratic for it to be downloaded outright. When it came into contact with a Lyoko Warrior (Or ANAX or a monster for that matter), its signature was modified to make it calmer. In order for this to work, I had to hardwire all my friends’ digital signature into my program. Otherwise, my program wouldn’t be able to pick up the proper signal. This in itself was a daunting task. After that was finished, I still needed a protected access protocol for the data transfer. If I didn’t have that, ANAX could steal at will the data that was being downloaded. This would be hard as well. And finally I would have to test it. Since I couldn’t waste an opportunity on Lyoko to run a simple test, I had to resort to more drastic measures. I would create a virtual model of an Info Orb. In order to do this, I would have to try and scan one on the next trip to Lyoko. I wasn’t even sure if this would work, for each Info Orb might contain a different signature. On top of that, I would need an environment for the test Orb. I would base the environment off of Lyoko. That would be nearly impossible, since most of the SuperComputer’s data was still in code. Seeing how fast it was going so far, I would consider myself lucky to hardwire two Lyoko Warrior’s digital signatures into the program. *** In his room, Tyce cackled quietly to himself. From under his bed, he pulled a large tub of maple syrup. He had big plans for tonight. At 2:45 AM, he couldn’t wait any longer. He set out, tub in hand. He opened the door to Xavier’s room. All clear. As quietly as he could, he tip-toed to the side of his bed. Tyce unscrewed the top or the tub, and poured a generous amount of syrup into Xavier’s hair, making sure that the syrup dripped onto his pillow. He was done in that room. He moved along the dorms, soaking Micah, Julian, Phillip, Freddy, Tennent, and Sean in syrup. He then came to Sammy’s room. He quietly opened the door, to find me asleep in my computer chair. At this moment, an alert for an activated Tower jolted me awake. I spun around and saw Tyce in my door way. He seemed to throw something out into the hallway, but I was groggy, and my glasses were off, so I couldn’t be sure. “Tyce,” I asked in a shaky tone. “Yeah... hey! Um... I was just... wanting your help in my physics homework,” He answered weakly. “At 3 in the morning?” I asked, looking at the clock. “Well, um...” I was suspicious now. Tyce never showed much interest in physics, and most of the time when he was in my room, it was to pull a prank. I casually glanced at my computer screen. To my horror, I saw that ANAX had activated a tower. Not good. “Ok Tyce,” I said. “I don’t know what you’re doing in here, but I don’t care. I have something important to do. Can you leave?” “Sure!” Was his relieved answer. He scurried off. I got my phone, and while getting dressed, I called Alyssa. No answer. I tried Brittany. Luckily she answered. I informed her of the situation, and asked her to wake Alyssa up. After that, I headed off to wake up Sean and Tennent. When I got to their dorm, I discovered what Tyce had been doing. Syrup was all over my friends’ heads! I ignored it for now. “Wake up,” I said, shaking Sean. “Wa... Whozit!” Sean mumbled. “It’s Sammy!” I told him. “You’ve got to wake up! ANAX has activated a tower!” He soon roused. Waking Tennent would be a harder challenge. *** When we got to the Factory, we found Alyssa and Brittany waiting for us. We didn’t know it, but we had a trailer. “What on earth is up with your hair?!” Brittany asked, giggling. Both Sean and Tennent had their hair spiked and frozen in weird positions. To make matters worse, their pillow cases were stuck to the side of their heads. “Not. A. Word.” Tennent said stone facedly. That did little to stop the smirks from the girls. “Ok guys, off to Lyoko. The faster we get this finished, the faster we can go back to sleep.” I got off of the elevator. “I’ll launch the transfer,” I said to them, as they headed down to the Scanners. I set up the procedure. “Transfer, Alyssa ... Transfer, Brittany,” I said, typing the commands. “Scanner, Alyssa ... Scanner, Brittany ... Virtualization!” I then scanned the guys. “What’s all this?” said a voice behind me. I turned around. ''Oh nuts, ''I thought. It was Tyce. *** Tyce repeated his question. I sighed. “Tyce, I can’t explain it all to you. Just hang tight for about 10 minutes, and then I’ll explain.” I of course, had no such intentions. A Return to the Past would do the trick. “Guys,” I said, speaking into the microphone. “It looks like I’ll be staying here. Tyce followed us to the Factory. “Oh, wait till I get my hands on that twerp!” Sean growled. “Focus!” Alyssa said laughing. “For now, we need to worry about the Tower.” I gave them the coordinates, and the headed out. I on the other hand, had to deal with Tyce... *** Brittany stood in the Forest Sector. After hearing Sammy’s voice give them the coordinates she left in the proper direction. She almost didn’t need the coordinates, as very quickly, they spotted a dark blue Tower. There were no monsters in sight. “It’s quiet...” She said. “Too quiet if you ask me,” Tennent intoned. They continued in silence. Soon they came to the activated Tower. It was in an open space, with several trees located randomly on the terrain. 10 feet from the Tower, Brittany heard a noise behind her. She turned. “Tarantulas! Watch out!” Sammy’s voice warned. More good advice. Too late. A laser impacted with her, sending her to the ground. Sean vanished, and Tennent climbed up a tree to snipe the 3 Tarantulas. Brittany got up slowly. “Alyssa!” Sammy called. “Run to the Tower! ANAX hasn’t blocked that off!” She did so. Brittany thought that was strange, that ANAX would somehow forget to place guards in front of the Tower. It was even stranger that the only monsters they could see didn’t prohibit access to the Tower. She realized what was happening too late. Her first clue was a buzzing sound. Before she could call a warning, 4 Hornets appeared from behind the tower and blasted Alyssa to the ground. Brittany glanced over her shoulder. Sean and Tennent seemed to be holding their own against the Tarantulas. She raced off to help Alyssa. *** From his perch, Tennent fired several Laser Arrows. He missed by a small margin. When he fired again, he scored a hit. “Yeah!” he cried as the monster exploded. Soon, Sean’s body became visible again. He had run out of energy. Tennent leaped to the ground to give his friend a hand. Make that a paw... *** Sean watched as the Tarantula opened fire with confidence. He holstered his whip, and drew out his short sword to try and repel the attack. Such was the strength of the barrage that it soon blasted the sword from his hand. He dove out of the way. He activated his laser whip and slashed it at the monster. It was pure luck that the laser coiled around the monster’s snout. Sean gave a yank, and the monster came close to the ground. He whipped out a throwing knife and stabbed it into the monster’s XANA eye. Tennent leaped over Sean. “Need some help?” he asked. “Nah, I’m good,” was the reply. “Well then, we can finish up quick.” Tennent said. They did. *** Back at the Factory, I watched the screen. Tennent and Sean took out the last Tarantula. “Sean, Tennent, go help the girls, it looks like they could be in trouble!” I told them. A confused Tyce watched from beside me. Alyssa and Brittany had killed one Hornet each, but the other two were more persistent. The kept moving, while having a steady rate of fire. When Tennent and Sean arrived, it evened things out a little more. Soon, there were no more monsters. When the Tower was deactivated, I launched a Return to the Past. Tyce started to say something, but he was cut off by the wave of light. I, for one, was not concerned about what he was about to say. After the return, I realized that I had no idea what the attack was. That worried me. Category:FanFiction Category:Code Lyoko: Generation